Twilight Titans: Under The Cover Of Forks
by Lady Infamous
Summary: The Teen Titans investigate a series of unexplained deaths in Forks. They soon deduct their way to the answer, but when the time comes, what will they do? Will they give away the Cullen's secret?
1. Twilight Titans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My first crossover, and my first Twilight related ever published. Hope you guys like it.

By the way, some funny parts in the language, it's not me being redundant. It's me trying to be funny.

Another thing, you'll all have had to have read the books to get some small jokes, and you should have watched one or two episodes of the Teen Titans Cartoons. Then it'll all fall into place.

This takes place after Terra, and disregard any of my previous fanfics via storyline, and this also takes place at around the Eclipse part of the series.

Also, no offense to Best Buy. Just a joke :)

* * *

The Teen Titans sat around in their giant T of a tower. Raven frowned as another round of _'dings'_indicated a new high score between Cyborg and Beastboy, but she had stopped keeping up a long time ago. Starfire was having a very interesting discussion with Robin about the uses of condiments on the battlefield. Suddenly, a loud ringing sound cut through their everyday routine.

Robin, being the least lazy, _actually got up_ after turning his head in the direction of the gigantic communication device (provided by _Best Buy_! *coughsuckupscough*) and pressed a button, which triggered the screen to light up and reveal a sad looking face.

"Titans, this is the chief of police here in Forks. The Mayor of Jump City patched me through. I'm Charlie Swan, call me Chief Swan." The weary man said matter-of-factly.

"Alright. What seems to be the trouble?" Robin replied routinely.

"There have been a series of attacks on the Quilette reservation and all around Forks. To be frank, we're stumped, and the death toll is going up. I think we're being rational to call you, but some of the people on the force…" He looked down, shamed at his colleagues, "…are _less believing_. But this is serious, and…I have a daughter too. She's almost graduating. She goes over to the Quilette reservation a lot, and…I don't want to see another death on my watch." His voice crescendoed to a subtle hysteria that surprised Robin.

"I see. We'll be there as soon as we can. Do you think we'll need…a cover story?"

"You can all enroll in the school. We could do with some extra students," joked Chief Swan, brightening up, "Do you need a plane?"

"No, it's alright. We've got it covered." grinned Robin.

"We've deducted that this is probably a serial killer, or a giant animal with thumbs, and human footprints." Chief Swan continued, "It may sound non-plausible, but…Forks has had some _strange_ happenings. The killing are random." He concluded.

"Alright, just send over your reports on all deaths that have been related to this killer, and we'll look it over on the way there."

"Thanks." The screen turned blank.

The Titans, who had looked up with interest after the word '_school_' and '_deaths' _were used (And in Beastboy and Cyborg's case, '_daughter'_) looked at Robin quizzically.

"Does this mean we're going undercover?"

"Where the heck _is_ Forks?"

"Did he mention if she was _single_?"

"Are you _actually_ going to take the _mask_ off?"

" How the _hell _am I going to fit in, let alone _Beastboy_? In case you haven't noticed, he's _green_." Raven concluded dryly.

Robin answered them slowly, after comprehending the swarm of questions.

"Yes, we are going undercover. Beastboy, that's why we have a_ GPS_. Cyborg, you can ask her that later. Beastboy, I've go it planned out, and yes, I... _will take it off_, and Raven… I'll think of _something_."

"Fine." Raven said emotionlessly, and she drifted to her room to pack.

"This shall be _excessively amusing_, friends!" squealed Starfire as she practically sped like a rocket to her room, almost knocking over the door, which happened to be halfway closed.

"I hope she's _fine_ (He stressed the word), because I'll bet there won't be any video games there, _Green Thumb_." Cyborg pointed out.

"You mean _single_. And…no video games?! The sacrifices we make…" Beastboy's ears dropped as he puffed out his chest proudly.

They headed towards their rooms, chattering loudly about whether or not they could get a portable video game console.

Robin sat on the couch, desperately looking for a way to disguise Beatsboy's…_everything_, Raven's skin and hair, Starfire's eyes, _half _of Cyborg, and how he was _ever_ going to take off the mask.

_It's been there for so long. I'm pretty sure this is going to hurt like a giant Band-Aid,_ he grimaced.

_

* * *

_

Edward sat at the head of the magnificent dining room table, brooding and stiff. Bella sat on the other end, engrossed in watching his stillness.

"Edward, it's not _so_ bad. It'll just be like James…" Bella attempted to be optimistic, but failed so miserably that even she began to feel an aura of broodiness come over her.

"Bella, it is _very_ bad. People are being killed, and we don't even know who's doing it. Bella, we didn't share this before, but…several_ werewolves_ have been killed."

"_WHAT?_ _No, that's_…" Bella stuttered incoherently into the reflective surface of the table, "_Th-that.. but- but-- were- werewolves-- invincible--vampire_? _Again?"_

"_Yes_, Bella, a vampire. I'm surprised you haven't deducted that. Jasper and Carlisle are already at the scene."

"Jasper? But what's his cover?" Bella seemed to have recovered form her moment of utter lack in intelligence.

"He's training to be in the medical field of law enforcement." Edward replied.

"_Oh.."_ Bella said smartly.

"So…Do you want me to leave?" She said sheepishly.

Edward looked up abruptly. He whooshed to her seat, not really visible, but she could almost feel it. His arms were around her before she even took an unstable breath.

"I _never_ want you to leave Bella. But only If you _want_ to. Only if you _wish_ to." He murmured into her ears as he nibbled her neck, his hold on her delicate, yet strong. His arms were restricting, but willing to let go, at just her command.

Bella stabilized herself, counting to ten in her head, wondering if Edward was getting impatient with her '_human reactions'_.

"I _never_ want to leave your side…" She murmured back, her eyes closing as she tried to just enjoy the moment, not wanting to have her heart go into cardiac arrest. How embarrassingly human would that be?

"Charlie..He'll be waiting…" Edward moved onto her shoulder, pale in the light purple tank top she was wearing.

"_I th-think h-he's on_.." Bella shuddered, "I mean, _in_, a meeting." She spoke the words in one exhaled breath, embarrassed by her stutters.

_I'm just so clumsy, it's chronic. It's even spreading to my mouth._

"_**Eurgh**_. Get a _damn _room." Rosalie happened by the large open doors and had seen them embracing.

"Go away, Rosalie" Edwards said simultaneously as Bella said, "_Hi."_ sheepishly.

"Ugh,_ whatever_." Rosalie replied nasally, distracted by her image in a reflective surface off to the left.

"I should get you home anyways." Edward said, getting up.

"Do I _have_ to?" Bella whined.

"Charlie." He reminded.

"Forget _him_." She said, attempting to smoulder at him.

"Don't make eyes at me, Bella," He said, _thoroughly_ enjoying it, "And don't take away the _one reason_ I haven't kept you _locked up_ in _here_." His eyes danced mischievously.

"_Fine_." Bella sighed, getting up.


	2. The Plan

"Alright, Titans." Robin said authoritatively .

"It's only the five of us, you know…" Beastboy said, picking at a piece of spinach in his mouth.

"That's _disgusting_, Beastboy." Raven commented, forcing the magic encased food out of Beastboy's mouth before he could push it any further between his teeth.

"Geez, Rae, I was _this_close to getting it out." Beastboy pinched his fingures to demonstrate.

"Whatever. Just listen to Robin." Raven replied flatly, shooting daggers at him.

Beastboy cowered.

"… anyways, I've found a way to fix our disguise problem. It didn't take much thinking actually, seeing as you asked me those questions 2 hours ago…"

"Is _that _what you were doing in the bathroom? Geez, I had to go _so_bad!" Beastboy shouted as his voice cracked.

"Me too. But _do_continue." Cyborg said in a faux-English accent.

"Anyways, like Cyborg did when he infiltrated the H.I.V.E. academy…Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg will wear the rings, and Star will wear contact lenses…I don't think the rings can completely hide Raven or Beastboy's hair…So you'll have to be a_ couple_. A…'punk' couple. So thus the excuse for your hair. But we'll need some normal hair colour dye for Beastboy. His hair is _too_ green."

Silence.

Starfire giggled.

"That's…_completely_…" Beastboy began.

".._Out of the question_!" Raven ended.

"See? You're _already_finishing each other's sentences!" Cyborg exclaimed with a girly shriek.

"Such _wonder_! Friends, you may experience the joys of the ritual of '_dating_'! and soon, _the mating_!"

"**No way**." Raven stated quite passionately for…Raven.

"That sounds…kinda _scary_.." Beastboy cracked on the word 'kinda', looking Raven up and down.

"Do it for the team guys. I know you've had your differences, but save it for the house."

"What house?" They all asked.

"We're renting a gigantic house, out in the woods. It's next to this family of adopted children. I hear they're very good-looking…" Robin trailed off, winking at Cyborg.

"I'm in."

"Me too…I _guess_.." Beastboy said.

"I shall be the 'in' as well!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Fine," Raven crossed her arms and sat down on the couch, "But are you going to take the mask off?"

"Sure I am." Robin said confidently.

"_**REALLY**_?"

"Yep."

"I'm _so_totally in." Beastboy cried more enthusiastically.

----

"Edward, there's a problem."

"What is it?" Edward eyed his father, Carlisle, carefully.

"There's going to a 'special' investigation team for these deaths."

"So?"

"They appear to have special powers. I'm not kidding around. They're supposedly brought in from Jump City. They go by the name, the 'Teen Titans'."

"_Really_." Edward said disbelievingly. "What appears to be their 'abilities?'" Edward wiggled his fingers about in a mocking gesture.

"Don't underestimate people, Edward. All we know is that they are quite out of this world, and one's a psychic."

"That one we'll have to worry about."

"It gets worse. They're moving into a house."

"Which one?" Edward asked, already reading the answer in Carlisle's mind.

"The new one next door."

_This is going to get ugly,_ Edward grimaced.

----

"So, Alice, can you see the outcome?"

"No…I _can't_.." Alice stomped adorably in frustration.

"Perhaps there is a werewolf among them."

"No..this is different. It's more _intense_ than a werewolf."

"More intense?"

"The headache, it hurts_ much_ worse. _I think_…" Alice looked meaningfully into his eyes.

"_A changeling_?" Edward exclaimed out loud in surprise.

"They are _truly_ not forces to be reckoned with, then." Jasper said from the doorway, watching their interactions.

"_Jasper_." Alice breathed in relief.

"I could feel your stress from downstairs." Jasper embraced Alice.

"We'll have to see if Edward can read them. I hope he can." Alice quipped hopefully.

"I hope so too.." Edward replied back, brooding.

_The psychic might be a problem…_

----

Removing the chakra from her forehead, Raven put on her ring, along with Beastboy and Cyborg.

Raven's skin immediately turned a rose coloured peach, Beastboy's a tanned olive, and Cyborg's a pure rich brown. His robotic eye had been replaced with a single dark brown eye. Starfire's eyes now had whites, and looked human. Everyone turned automatically at Robin's entrance, anticipating his eyes. He wore large aviator sunglasses. A collective sigh went around the group.

"And I've got a _whole lot_ of these…" Robin grinned. "Let's all get changed."

They all got into several pairs of jeans, in Beastboy's case, black, Cyborg's case, sweats, Robin's case, grey, Raven's case, black, and Starfire's case, a short miniskirt with black leggings. Raven wore a black and red graphic t-shirt and a large grey sweater, with a hood, as requested, while Beastboy wore a Muse t-shirt. Robin wore a white t-shirt, and a large black jacket. Cyborg wore a gigantic red hoodie, and Starfire wore a light pink t-shirt.

"Ready to go, baby?" Beastboy draped his arm around Raven's shoulders.

Raven felt herself get annoyed, and shrugged his arms off.

"Don't. _Ever._ Call. _Me._ **Baby**." She said monotonously, her eyes betraying her annoyance, and starting to glow red.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Beastboy winked, "I'm _irresistible_…You'll give up soon, and join the green side."

"You've never been _more_resistible in my life Beastboy, now get in the T-Plane."

"Hurry up, _love_ _birds_!" Robin called from the pilot's seat.

Starfire and Cyborg giggled madly.

_This is going to be painful_, Raven scowled in her seat as Beastboy tried to squirm his arm around her shoulder.


	3. Clash

Starfire stumbled out of the T-Plane. She rubbed her bright green, 'human' eyes, groggy with sleep, and almost pulled out her contacts.

_Such human trivialities, all in the universal goal to end such morbid human practises. Perhaps, if Earth was as open, free-feeling, and honest as Tamaran, maybe it would…_

A voice cut through her thoughts.

"You okay, Star?" Robin asked worriedly, placing his hand on her pink clad shoulder.

"I am all the fine, friend Robin. Do not do the worrying of me." She smiled dazzlingly back.

"Oh…y-yeah…sure…" Robin stammered back nervously.

Starfire giggled.

Everyone packed themselves into a minivan, which was actually a different version of the T-Car, but made larger, and more family-car-like. It was still able to do the ridiculously conspicuous things it did in Jump City, but it was painted like a normal dark blue van, and didn't have any _visible_ rocket propellers. They drove on for what seemed to be miles in a forest of towering evergreen trees, an occasional curious squirrel, and several surprised deer. Reaching the end of the road, the Titans all gasped. A beautiful stone Victorian house with gigantic windows that sparkled in the sunlight peered from around a corner of a large hedge.

"Is this the house?" Raven asked, ignoring Beastboy's ever-grabby hands, which seemed to have tired over the plane and car ride.

"No. _That's_ the house." Robin pointed over to a small clearing about 40 feet from the Victorian mansion. Their house was slightly smaller than the Victorian one, and more modern. It was still a Victorian mansion, albeit about ¾ the size of the one next door. And it was _not_ made of stone, but of wood that was painted a delicate shade of yellow.

"It's…_bright_…" Raven said hesitantly.

"It's also what all we've got. So let's move. " Robin smiled. Starfire squealed and rose several feet in the air.

"Alright! Our first mission _together as a couple_, Rae!" Beastboy winked at Raven. Raven could _swear_ she could feel her stomach literally turn.

----

After claiming rooms, the team sat around the large dining room table. The inside of the house was surprisingly modern, and was exactly like a smaller version of the Tower.

"So…we've got to work hard at keeping up our false pretences, because only the highest officials in the police department here have been notified of our abilities. The other person is the head doctor of the hospital here in Forks. His name is Carlisle Cullen, and he lives next door. Only he knows, and his children don't, so you'll have to work at acting 'normal'."

"My specialty." grinned Beastboy. "Hey, we should introduce ourselves to them. It's all sunny, so--"

"--Dr. Cullen has done us a favour, and has taken his family on a camping trip. They usually camp in the nice weather anyways."

"Then we shall prepare the 'welcome cake' for the humans inhabiting the house next to this one?" Starfire asked concernedly, her eyes gleaming at the chance to use the kitchen.

"Oh…Well, Star, we don't _exactly_ make cakes if we're the ones moving in…but that's _nice _of you to…suggest…" Robin said hesitantly.

"Just let her bake one." Raven cut in.

"I'll supervise. Today'll just be all fun and games." Cyborg smiled, clapping his non-cybernetic hands together and rubbing them. Cyborg and the red-haired alien moved into the kitchen to start on the cake.

"Why are two teens that are going out also living with each other? Isn't that a little...illegal?" Beastboy asked, leaning over the table, scratching at his new olive skin.

"I never thought you'd be a afraid to sully your reputation…" Raven smirked dryly, silently marvelling at hers and Beastboy's skin colour.

"Well…it might be better if people think you're trouble, because then they'd steer clear of you…and you won't be the town gossip for _too_ long. Word of these murders will get out soon." Robin concluded.

"Cyborg, shall I add my zorcaberries to this wonderful egg-flour mixture?" piped a flour-covered Starfire from the kitchen, mixing the bowl with superhuman speed, spattering the walls with dough.

----

_Do you think they're still awake?_ Alice asked telepathically.

Edward shook his head.

_Can you check?_ Alice asked a tad bit impatiently. The entire clan of bloated vampires had been biding their time, hoping they could avoid an awkward confrontation.

Edward nodded. He flashed to the house, and back, in a mere 2 seconds.

"They're asleep, except for a male and a female. He's pacing in his room, and thinking about sleep, and school. She's…I can't hear her thoughts, and I can't hear her anywhere. I can just hear her breathing. It's like she's not on her bed or the ground." he hissed inaudibly at Alice and the others.

Carlisle nodded. "It should be okay to go in. But we'll have to make a normal racket. Do you still have the camping gear?" He whispered quietly.

Jasper and Emmett nodded. They had been carrying prop camping gear to give off the appearance of actually 'camping'.

The family trudged slowly toward the front door, and made a big show of sighing, opening the door, and carrying their bags, which were actually light as a feather, in their opinion.

Jasper looked up suddenly.

"Someone's up." he hissed. "Other than the two people before. I can hear the change in breathing. But I can't hear any footsteps. Oh, there's the fridge."

"Midnight snack." Edward nodded at Jasper. Emmett grunted in agreement.

They proceeded to walk at a slow pace (for them), only to be interrupted with a high pitched squeal, and suddenly a blur of red stopped behind them.

"_Hello neighbours_! I have the cake of welcome for you to devour!" A redhead in blue pyjamas shouted gleefully into the tree-and-animal laden forest.

"Oh…" Esme said confusedly. "Err…"

"Thank _you_." Emmett grinned at Starfire, who was actually kind of cute. _But I prefer blondes_, he thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry for not baking you a cake, sweetheart …what's your name?" Esme asked kindly.

"Oh, my name Kori'andr, but my friends call me Starfire, because there is the nickname on this pl---" Starfire cut herself off by slapping a slightly orangey hand over her mouth.

_Oh, why did I reveal so much of this information of my identity? No no no! I must repair this damage! I mustn't mess the things up!_

"What?" Edward said seriously, like usual, "Kori Anders? _Star-fire_? Nicknames?"

Jasper suddenly jerked his head upwards.

"The _devil_. I _smell_ him." He said quietly, so only the vampires could hear him. Edward dove into his mind for clarification. Jasper gave it to him.

The smell reminded him of death, and his abrupt meeting with Satan, the brief exchange of his mortal soul in for an immortal life without the joys of a mortal, returning as an impure, pre-owned, pre-used undead body. Every vampire had that memory, that encounter, but since Jasper was the most recent addition, it must've been stronger for him.

Just then, a pale skinned girl with dark purple hair appeared from the darkness.

"That's her nickname. Because she's just... a little drama-queen." The violet-haired girl joked awkwardly, like she wasn't used to joking. "Her name's actually Cory…" Raven struggled for a name with '_andr_' in it. "Cory _Anderson_."

"Oh."

"And what's _your_ name?" Edward asked glaring intensely in her eyes. He couldn't read her mind at all. There was something blocking his force, raging against the doors of her mind, but they were locked. It was oddly enticing to him.

_Like Bella._

"Raven. My name's Raven Rachel Roth. Cory and I are enrolling at Forks High School on Monday. Do you go there?" Raven struggled to look warm. Edward didn't feel a thirst for the redhead's blood, it smelled foreign, and he felt a abhorrence for the violet-haired one's. It was going to be easy resisting her blood. But why did she smell so much like death, like the ultimate sacrifice?

_I wonder what she is, to deter even _vampires_..._

"Yes! Yes we _do_!" Alice quipped, looking slightly miffed by her inability to read their futures. "That's_ wonderful_! We're neighbours! We can just sleepover, and _paint our nails_!"

Raven scowled involuntarily.

"_Oh, yes_! Such joyous gatherings that I do approve of and enjoy!" Cory shouted.

"Thank God there isn't anyone else living here, or we'd be in trouble," winked Emmett as Rosalie shot a death glare at Starfire.

"Emmett, I think I'm _tired._ We should go to_ bed_. _Now_." Rosalie said with emphasis on the words 'bed' and 'now'. She glared at Starfire competitively as she tugged with what _seemed_ to be gentle force on Emmett's arm.

"We should introduce ourselves first, don't you think, Rosalie?" Edward said calmly, eyeing Raven curiously.

"_Fine_." Rosalie huffed, crossing her arms. She scowled. "I'm Rosalie."

"_Hello _Rosalie!" Starfire squealed.

"_Whatever_." Rosalie tossed her shining blonde hair back.

"Emmett." Emmett said warmly, hugging Starfire just a little too long for Rosalie's taste. Edward grinned, hearing Emmett's thoughts.

_She's damn _cute_. Wouldn't mind a change one of these days. Just _look_ at Rosalie squirm, _damn_! I've got her good…_

"Nice to meet you, Emmett." Raven said stiffly. Rosalie tugged Emmett off, and as he turned his head to leave a last wink at Starfire, Raven could've sworn she saw Rosalie's shoulders clench with fury.

"I'm Alice, and I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow then? This is Jasper, and he's really tired, so I guess we'll go to bed!" Alice smiled widely, bounding into the house with Jasper, who looked kind of constipated.

"_Good-bye_, new found friends Alice and Jasper!" Starfire waved.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." The handsome blonde doctor smiled dazzlingly at Starfire.

"Gr-gr-greetings…" Starfire said dreamily, dazed by his golden eyes.

"Hello." Raven said stiffly, again.

"I'll leave you to plan for tomorrow, but do get rested. Alice gets…_excited_…" Esme warned with a smile, retreating into the house.

"I'm Edward." Edward said, glancing briefly at the elated redhead, dazzled by his and Carlisle's faces. He turned to gaze deeply into Raven's eyes.

"Like I said before, _Raven_." Raven said coldly.

_Oh my X'hal! These humans are very the beautiful! Oh, what is this heat?! This--_

Cory's thoughts were stopped, ended, by something. Edward gazed even deeper into Raven's strangely violet eyes.

_She must be the psychic._

"Do you have contacts?" Edward repeated Bella's question.

"No." Raven said standoffishly. Carlisle sent him a thought.

_Go inside, you can listen in while I find out what their powers are._

"Good night then, Raven Roth. Cory Anderson." Edward nodded at them both, his eyes lingering on Raven.

Raven scowled.

----

"So, girls," Carlisle moved a little away from the house. "Are you part of the Titans?"

"Yes." The purple haired one said, fidgeting with her ring.

"So…just curious," Carlisle smiled dazzlingly, showing his teeth, "What're your…abilities?"

"Oh! I am a princess from the planet of Tamaran, and…" Starfire began excitedly.

"So _you're_ the doctor?" Raven cut through.

"Yes."

"Well, Starfire here, not Cory, but we'd prefer it if you called her that, she's an alien from Tamaran. To put this simply, she can fire energy at you, and fly. I can fly too."

"What do _you _do? Where're you from?" Carlisle asked, acting on a hiss that Edward had suggested, wanting to know more about the elusive Raven.

"I can do things you don't want to know about. I am from the dimension Azarath." Raven said mysteriously, drawing Edward further into his building obsession with her.

"Oh…" Carlisle's smile faltered. "Anyone else?"

"Beastboy can shape shift. Cyborg is half cybernetic, and Robin's a very skilled gymnast." Raven drawled flatly, keeping as much information to herself as possible.

"Oh…That's amazing." Carlisle brightened up. "Can you show me your flying?"

"We'd prefer not to. No offence. We're tired, and we'll need our rest, if what Esme says is true." Raven tried to smile, but just ended up looking like she'd stretched her face horizontally.

"What do your parents have to say about you teens fighting crimes alone?"

"We are not the alone... We have our friends..." Starfire started.

"And most of our parents are..._out of the way_. In case you wanted to know, " Raven said, knowing he would ask, "How _exactly_, is their story to tell, but my father is a demon. Perhaps _the_ Devil. Depends who you're rooting for. Goodnight, Dr. Cullen."

"Goodnight girls, watch your steps." Carlisle smiled.

"Goodnight, friend Carlisle!!!" Starfire shouted gleefully, waving.


	4. Kiss Me

Alice stood impatiently by their stained glass windows, watching and listening closely to see if anyone had woken up yet. They were late-wakers.

"Alice, they might see you. Get away from the window."

"But I want to go and have a picnic, and swap makeup, and---"

"Alice." Edward said harshly.

"Fine." She sighed, a sound like a chorus of bell-chimes, and skipped over to Esme to help prepare a picnic basket and a warm pie in return for the cake which…had been in the fridge since last night, and probably would be thrown out.

"Carlisle, do you think they'll discover us?" Edward asked Carlisle while Emmett and Jasper played monopoly in the other room, a new pastime for the bored vampires. Rosalie watched Edward and Carlisle haughtily. Wait, no, that was just her no_r_mal facial expression. Edward chuckled.

"No. I don't think so. But the pale one…she seemed distrusting." Carlisle recalled.

"Yes. She's an interesting one. I think she might be the 'psychic'. The moody ones always are. And the redhead, she's actually an alien?"

"I would assume so."

"Bella won't believe this. Vampires, werewolves, now psychics and aliens."

Carlisle laughed in reply.

"Edward!!!" Alice called, rushing to him. She slid the rest of the way on her socks. "They're up! I can hear them! Can I go over _now_? Please? And can you call Bella? You _will_? Thanks." She asked in a rush.

'I…_okay_?"

----

Raven and Starfire retold their late night visit while Cyborg and Beatsboy argued over breakfast. They all ended up eating bacon and tofu, and were just cleaning up the dishes as the doorbell rang. Raven stayed in her position on the couch, lazily reading a horror book, which she seemed to have an endless supply of, and said, "Not me."

Beastboy and Starfire jumped to the opportunity and ran for the door, Starfire making it there first.

"Hello neighbours! You are…friend Alice? Why , yes! We have just finished the fast break, but we would be delighted to spend the day with you on the picnic! I shall get Robin and Cy--Victor!" She squealed while Beastboy stood there looking amazedly at Alice. She was unnaturally beautiful, and had the smile of an angel. He drooled a little, his eyes glazing over, until he noticed a blonde boy glaring at him.

"I'm Jasper," The boy volunteered, " And this is my _girlfriend_, Alice." He emphasized.

"Oh well…I'm…Garfield, Gar for short, and _this_…" He ran into the living room, grabbed Raven's arm, pulling her and her novel into the doorway, "Is _my_ girlfriend _Raven_."

"Nice to meet you, Garfield." Edward said, running his eyes over the strange pair_. Polar opposites_, he decided, _it'll be easy for me to…_

Robin walked into the main entrance.

"Robin." He grinned at the beautiful family. "And you're all just as beautiful as Sta--Cory said you were." He smiled.

"Thank you." Carlisle said, smiling as well. "This is…"

They made their introductions, and soon the Titans were out in a field of trees, blocking the sun, but still the perfect setting for a picnic.

"You never get good weather like this around here," Carlisle remarked to Robin, whom he had taken a liking to.

"What are you reading?" Edward asked Raven.

"Frankenstein."

"Interesting. You like horror novels?" He lay on his side, curving his body around her as Bella watched jealously.

"Yes."

"Edward, I'm hungry, could you please get me a sandwich?" She asked sweetly, the little green monster making an appearance.

"Of course, Bella." He got up, his eyes never leaving Raven.

"So, Raven, are you going to Forks High School on Monday?" Bella asked innocently.

"Yes."

_DAMN!_ Bella cursed in her head.

"That's nice."

"I guess so." Raven didn't look up.

"Here's your sandwich, Bella." Edward said, reading her body language, and regretting his decision to invite Bella. "I brought you a soda, Raven."

"Thanks" Raven opened the soda, and sipped quietly from it.

"So, do you like horror monsters?"

"Yes."

"Have you read all the classics?"

"Yes." Raven said a bit exasperatedly. Bella glared at Raven, recognizing the pattern. Edward had asked _her_ questions _too_. She thought she was special.

_I guess not_, she thought bitterly.

"Who's your favourite monster?"

"Dracula. And who says they're monsters? They were _born_ that way, they didn't _choose_ that life. It wasn't their fault they turned to a life of monstrosity, it was the people who didn't understand them's fault. If they had taken one moment to look beyond the so-called monster, and into the fragile being inside, then maybe they wouldn't resort giving up on fitting in." Raven said angrily, taking the word 'monster' personally. She glared at Edward.

"I…wow. I guess I never saw it that way. Vampires, huh..?" Edward said with a secretive smile, sneaking a glance with his family members. Alice giggled. Esme smiled, and mouthed '_I think I like her_.' to Carlisle.

"Raven!" Beastboy ran over and plopped down beside Raven, hugging her awkwardly. "I mean," He lowered his voice and said her name with a depressed monotone, "_Raven_…"

"Yes, Garfield?"

"I just…wanted to say...hi, I mean," He lowered his voice again, "Hello, my _sweet_."

Raven forced herself to giggle, but dry-heaved inside.

_My sweet? How disgusting was that?_

"_So_..." He put his arm around her shoulder and she resisted a shudder. "Chatting up the neighbours…"

"You are so funny." She said flatly, forcing a smile. She looked like she ate an alarm clock.

Edward watched their exchange, noticing how stiff they were with each other.

"You two are, going out, right?" Bella asked, not noticing their stiff exchange, but noticing Garfield's arm.

"Umm, yeah, sure we are!" Beastboy's voice squeaked on 'yeah'.

"Yes. We are."

"Ohhhh, well you guys make a cute cou--"

"--Doesn't look like it." Edward cut in rudely, for Edward at least, the _perfect_ gentleman.

"What?" Beastboy and Raven's jaws dropped.

"I said, 'it doesn't look like you're a couple'."

"Well…We are." Beastboy said stubbornly.

"Here, let me show you." Raven said monotonously, putting her book down carefully. She took a deep breath, put her hands on the sides of Beastboy's face, and pressed her lips to his.

It felt strangely warm and nice. Like she belonged in that position, but just hadn't found her place. For kissing Beastboy, that is.

Beastboy's eyes widened.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire's jaws dropped. Beastboy's would've as well, but he was busy doing the jaw-dropping action.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh--" Cyborg was speechless.

"That--this is--that was---this…" Starfire stuttered.

"G-g-g-get a room!" Robin improvised.

Raven and Beastboy broke apart. Breathing heavily, Beastboy crossed his black-jean clad legs conspicuously.

"That…was…" He started.

"No words." Raven said cheesily, putting a finger on his pink lips.

"Well…I guess that settles that." Edward said, amazed at his seemingly incorrect assumption.

Raven inwardly groaned.

_They're going to give me hell for that at home,_ she thought to herself.

But it _did_ feel good.


	5. Flowers? For Me? You Shouldn't have!

After the picnic, which was ended quickly by a sudden outburst of drowsiness from the Cullens, the Titans returned home, only to discover that half an hour later, the sun popped out from behind the gigantic grey clouds, lighting up the sky with its happy rays, turning it a nice joyous blue.

"Oh, how terrible of the timing! The neighbour friends have returned to their home for a nap before the wondrous sun has come out!" Starfire grieved in the middle of the living room, stretching her arms out the open window.

"That was too bad." Robin scratched his head comically, adjusting his ever-present sunglasses.

"Are you ever going to take those off?" Cyborg asked with interest.

"No." Robin grinned teasingly.

"What colour _are _your eyes?" Beastboy asked, interested.

"Like I'm telling _you_." Robin sniffed.

"How of myself?" Starfire asked, eyes wide with hope.

"Not even you." Robin stated stubbornly.

"Not even _Star_!" Cyborg cried.

"_That's _commitment." Beastboy agreed.

Ravel read her book on the squashy loveseat, her arm and legs dangling out, listening to them banter on. She was surprised the Titans hadn't teased or even questioned her about The Incident.

_That's right, The Incident. Capitalized._

But Star was probably going to interrogate her tonight in the, not-so-private (Due to Beastboy's extrasensory hearing from his ears, and Cyborg and Robin's many gadgets) privacy of her room.

"I wish to go to the field of which we visited earlier to collect the beautiful flora to create a necklace!" Starfire announced, putting on her jacket.

Beastboy appeared to think for a moment, and cried, "I'll go too. I wanna go and see what colour I turn when I transform."

"Can you guys get some groceries? We don't have any!" Cyborg called from his inspection of the fridge.

"Sure!" Beastboy shouted before he put on his jacket and left, scratching his simulated blonde hair.

----

"Beastboy! Look at this!" Starfire cried from the dairy section.

"Amazing, Star, milk." Beastboy replied, examining the floral section.

"Why do you feel you must purchase flowers, and not merely collect them from the field for free?" Starfire asked confusedly, looking at Beastboy finger two red tulips, put them back, and started looking at pale pink and purple ones.

"Just…nothing." Beastboy sighed.

"It is the alright you need not have a reason to spend currency. I don't require one!" Starfire giggled.

----

Starfire opened the door, laden with around ten times her weight in groceries. Beastboy came in with two small bags.

"Lazyass." Cyborg called from the couch.

"You're the one watching the cooking channel." Beastboy replied.

"Oh how joyous! I do so love this town of Forks! It is so small and quaint!" Starfire burst, after shoving the groceries in their gigantic fridge at top speed, handing Robin her worn out credit card.

"You keep it." Robin handed it back. Starfire giggled with glee and floated up the stairs to her room.

"Wait!!! Star!! Don't use it all today!! Do _not _shop online!!!! Star!? Are you listening???!!" Robin hurried up the stairs.

Beastboy dropped the two bags lightly on the ground.

Raven turned a page.

Beastboy picked one of them up.

Raven reread a sentence without realizing.

Beastboy took several steps toward the kitchen door.

Raven shifted her position.

Beastboy opened the door, and placed the groceries in the fridge.

Raven read the next sentence.

Beastboy returned, and picked up the bag on the ground.

Raven flipped the page to look engrossed.

Beastboy took something out.

Raven frowned to look even more engrossed.

Beastboy approached Raven.

Raven ignored him, rereading the same sentence with increasing stubbornness, and a strange rush of adrenaline.

"_Rae_?" He breathed.

"Yes?" She answered clearly.

"Uhh, could you stop reading for a sec? Thanks."

"What do you want?" She demanded bluntly.

"I got _this_ for you." He pulled out some light purple tulips.

"What's this for?" Raven asked, astonished. But kind of hoping the concluded answer in her head was right.

"To celebrate the first day our two lips met?" Beastboy said without hesitation, merely like a question, smiling as he said it.

"Beastboy, what kind of _idiot_ do you take me for?" Raven cried angrily, her cheeks reddening to her displeasure. It was harder without her cloak.

"I just wanted to give...give you these…these...th-these flowers…" Beastboy stuttered sincerely.

"This isn't a _fucking_ _**JOKE**_, Beastboy. It's _NOT_ funny for _once_, okay? It's _serious_!" Raven didn't even _know_ what she was talking about, but something told her to get angry.

"I didn't mean.." Beastboy's voice cracked. "…It _wasn't_ supposed to be a…j-j-j-oke… I'm sorry if it…offended you, Rae.."

"And _don't_ call me _**Rae**_!" Raven stormed up to her room, shattering a light bulb or two on her way up, ignoring Beastboy's apologies.

"What just happened?" Beastboy asked himself before Cyborg's head popped in.

"Did you put mango pudding in her cloak again?"

----

A gentle knock.

"Go away." Raven contemplated shouting 'You don't understand me!', but it would be too disgustingly clichéd.

"It is merely Starfire." Starfire chimed softly.

"Fine." Raven sighed and unlocked the door from her bed. It encased in black, and turned.

"Raven? What has friend Beastboy done to you? Today, during the pick-nicking, you were acting very…" Starfire blushed. "…intimate. What deed has he committed to harm or hurt you?"

Raven sighed.

"That was just acting to show Edward and Bella that we were a couple. And afterward, he…he brought me flowers! Like it was some _stupid_ joke! That was serious. I did it for…" Raven hesitated. _Who was she doing it for?_ "… for the team."

"But…Friend Beastboy spent all his time in the floral area of the supermarket picking the pre-collected flowers for you. I believe he didn't mean it as a joke. You do remember, he has never spent less than the day's hour on something he finds serious, and not a joke. He tires of simple things quickly, you do understand? You are _not_simple." Starfire said quietly.

"True. _But_…" Raven trialed off. What _was_ there to mad at? He was just being sweet.

"I believe…I merely believe and suspect, that friend Beastboy has…the feelings, the crushing…for you. Perhaps he was showing his gratitude for your actions today at the park. Did he look sincere as he gave you the flowers? I believe Beastboy can_not_look sincere about a simple joke or prank." Starfire suggested warily.

"I…guess he did. I don't think he does. We're _polar_ opposites…" Raven said, mainly to herself.

"But…there is the Earth saying…_'Opposites attract'_?" Starfire suggested.

"I am _not _attracted to Beastboy." Raven said seriously and stubbornly, while giggling. It seemed like the ritual girl-talk she'd never had before.

"Merely a guess." Star giggled along, pleased that Raven was not upset anymore. The half-demon was always so moody, she was glad she could make her laugh without busting a bulb.

"Thanks, Star. You're the best friend I've ever had." She said sincerely, her violet eyes probing the Tamaranean's bright green ones.

"It is not a problem." Starfire hugged Raven and floated off the bed. She closed the door quietly behind her.

"Opposites do _not_ attract." Raven repeated to herself.


	6. Bucket

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating

Exams and such, but those are horrible excuses.

The title, if you're wondering, is the name of the song that got me through this chapter. I guess sometimes the titles will correspond with the song I listened to while writing.

It's by Carly Rae Jespen, if you're wondering. She's adorable :)

* * *

Raven steadied herself before she brought her fist to Beastboy, or Gar's, door. She _could_ just blow the door off, but she didn't want to make _too_ grand of an entrance.

_Knock. Knock._

"Who's there?" Beastboy asked. He was in rabbit form, nibbling on the tulips.

"Are you just going to crack a lame joke, or are you gong to open up?" Raven demanded impatiently.

"Oh.." Beastboy changed back, hastily putting his clothes on. His 'normal' wear wasn't suited for his shape shifting. He missed his suit. He opened the door, his clothes barely thrown on, and stared at Raven.

"What're you looking at?" She demanded a tad bit sharply.

"Nothing. Um , _why're_ you here?" He asked rather directly.

"To apologize. What you did back there was purely out of the goodness of your heart, however much I doubt that. I completely overreacted, and I'm sorry." Raven apologized stiffly. She resisted the urge to shudder at the sickeningly sweetness of what she just said, but a small shudder passed through her anyway.

Beastboy noticed.

"You cold?" He asked. He though about it, and then corrected, "You don't _have_ to apologize. And you don't have to torture yourself with all those fancy words and reasons. I only got half of it. And just to know, '_sorry'_ would've worked too." He grinned widely.

"Thanks." Raven smiled genuinely at him. She lifted her arms stiffly, and closed them down on his back.

"_Raven_?" Beastboy's muffled voice asked.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm _trying_ to hug you." She answered simply.

"Oh."

"Thanks for the flowers. They were nice."

"No problem."

----

The last few days of summer passed by without disruption. Soon, the school year was about to start, and the Titans were scrambling to get their stories straight.

Parking at school, the Titans stepped out and looked around their new school. Everyone who passed them stared. In a small town like Forks, being new was like being a celebrity. Everyone stared, everyone wanted to get to know you, touch you, everything; the works.

"Why is everyone staring? Is my ring working?" Beastboy asked, staring at his skin to check for any green.

"Okay, so…let's go our separate ways. Cy--Vic and Gar have the same homeroom, right? Star and I do too… and Raven…you're on your own." He looked sympathetically at Raven.

"It doesn't matter. Who has English first block?" Raven asked.

"Me." Cyborg and Beastboy both said simultaneously.

"Alright. See you then." Raven set off toward the school, one hand on her backpack. Heads turned, and eyes flickered over her grey jeans and black t-shirt with some punk-rock group emblazoned on the front. He black sweater dangled off her shoulder carelessly, revealing her holographic ivory skin.

Finally finding her homeroom, she entered the school's drama room. In it, she found no familiar faces. Finding a seat in the corner at the back, she lowered her eyes, and pulled out a horror novel to pass the time.

The bell rang, and in walked…

_Edward Cullen._

Raven almost shuddered again. His greasy personality, and rude probing questions were enough to drive her away. Not to mention his seemingly jealous girlfriend. She'd rather kiss Beastboy again than face him at the moment. She prayed he was just visiting.

He took the seat next to her.

She looked away, turning her body.

"Hello."

Raven didn't respond.

"_Still_ reading that monster novel?" He asked.

More heads turned. Everyone had though Edward was gay until Bella had come. Even then, he never looked at another girl, and tried very hard to disassociate himself from most of them. Now he was talking to the next new girl?

Edward heard all these thoughts, and assured himself he was merely entranced with her strange ability to hide her thoughts for him, just like Bella. What made her different was her…mystery, her secrecy, her…complicatedness.

"You're ignoring me." He stated. "Did I offend you?"

"No." Raven said standoffishly, though she turned herself around.

"Ah, now I can see your eyes. You're so much easier to read when I can see your eyes. Though you're still quite difficult. _Much_ more complicated than simple Bella."

"That was _immensely_ rude of you to call her simple. _Everyone_ is complicated. _You_ don't know what's going through her head, so you have absolutely _no_ right." Raven spat.

"Ahh, right you are." Edward smiled inwardly. She _had_ spoken the truth. He truly didn't know. "You know, your eyes are the most _peculiar_ colour. I'm sorry if I've asked you before, but do you wear contact lenses? Your eyes are so _beautifully_ painted, and they _mesmerize_ me."

Raven shuddered at _that_.

"No. I don't. And thank you. Your eyes are nice too…they shine like the grease off a homeless man's hair." She smirked.

"How _poetic_." He complimented.

----

Beastboy and Cyborg watched Raven leave, then said their goodbyes to the blushing Starfire and Robin.

"You know, one day, they're gonna…" Cyborg started with a mischievous grin. Beastboy cackled. More heads turned.

"You know, I feel like I'm still green, the way everyone's staring.." Beastboy commented.

"I guess they don't get a lot of…new... around here." Cyborg assumed.

"Where's the art room?" Beastboy asked no one.

Eventually, they found it. They walked in after the bell, and even more heads turned.

"It's like the middle ages, the amount of heads that roll.." Beastboy joked.

A familiar giggle cut through the silence.

"Oh, hey Bella!" Beastboy exclaimed, grabbing a seat next to her. Cyborg followed.

"Wow, you're in my homeroom! That's so…_awesome_!" Bella smiled cheesily.

"Yeah! So what class do you have next?" Beastboy asked.

"English, you?" Bella replied.

"Same. Him too." Beastboy motioned at Cyborg.

"Great! I'll bet we'll have _tons_ of fun!" Bella gushed unnaturally.

Beastboy winked.

Bella winked back.

----

Starfire kept up with Robin easily. He sped through the school, trying to find the math room.

"Robi--I mean Richard! It is here!" Starfire called out.

"Oh, thanks St--Kory.." Robin thanked, tripping over their names.

They were early, due to Robin's excessive worrying and perfectionist-ism.

"Hello Alice!" Starfire called out to the pale girl sitting in the back.

"Cory! How wonderful! And Richard too! Jasper, Emmett look, they're in here too!" Alice motioned for her brothers to look over.

Emmett's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well _hello_, Cory." He grinned, causing Starfire to blink several times dazedly.

"N-nice t-t-to m-meet you.." Jasper stammered, turning back toward the window and gazing out in concentration.

"Oh, don't mind Jasper, he's got some…_stomach_problems." Alice smiled widely, looking a lot like an msn emoticon.

"Alice! We must participate in the hanging out once again!" Starfire exclaimed, turning a few more heads.

_The Cullens hung out with people? _

_Other than Bella?_ Everyone wondered.

"Hey." Robin greeted Emmett, with well-controlled animosity, considering the way he had looked at Starfire.

"What's up?" Emmett asked, still watching Starfire giggle with Alice.

"Nothing really. School." Robin lowered his voice, trying to sound…"with it".

"Cool.."

"So…she's some…hot meat?" Robin tried to make small talk.

And failing miserably.

"Dude, that's… not cool." Emmett looked slightly disgusted, but amused.

_This might be harder than I thought_, he said to himself.


	7. What Status Quo?

Hey guys! I see that my crossover has made some friends! Thanks for the reviews, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for SO long. I was on vacation without a laptop…-:- _shiver_ -:-… anyways, without further ado, A NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of a long, and rather tortuous homeroom with Edward. Pushing past his muscular but strangely cold body, she sped out of the class, with a little supernatural help. Once she got out, she ran into the nearest bathroom. Hearing a boy's yelp, she leapt out, and ran into the neighbouring, and _correct_, girl's bathroom.

Sliding down the wall and sitting on the dirty white and brown tiled floor, she set her books down, untied her black converses (required to complete the 'punk' look), and rubbed her sore toes. She'd never had this problem with her blue boots. Robin should _never_ had taken this mission. Everything that had been going on, Beastboy's feelings, Edward's constant badgering, and her strange mutual attraction to Beastboy, it had all been bouncing in her mind like a volleyball being spiked _over and over_. Sighing, she got up and turned on the tap, the steady sound of rushing water calming her. She looked in the mirror, seeing a pale, ivory-skinned girl with chin-length violet hair, and tired eyes. After splashing some water on her face, she turned off the tap, only to see Edward Cullen leaning arrogantly on the frame of the open door.

"It's the _girls'_ bathroom, in case you didn't notice." She snarled.

"You're going to be late if you stay in there all day." His golden eyes danced.

_Was he getting some sort of sick satisfaction out of this?_

"Leave me alone." She pushed past him, using some of her demonic genetics. They came in handy once in a while.

----

Edward watched Raven push past him with strength _almost_ close to half of his.

_Interesting_.

He followed closely behind her, taking her dirty looks in stride. He would win her over. And Bella wouldn't mind. In other words, she wouldn't notice. He _was_ a vampire, and his gifts came in handy once in a while.

----

Beastboy was surprised. A girl had laughed back. One that bore a striking similarity in appearance to Raven. Pale skin, haunted eyes, and a low voice on the border of being tomboyish and angry. He liked it. He said something else, a lame joke, and watched her close her eyes and laugh heartily. He grinned widely, and she smiled back sweetly. He could get used to this. Finally, his '_gift'_ with comedy had come in handy.

----

Emmett watched Robin struggle to make small talk. _God_, he was _so_ behind with the times, and this was coming from a _century old_ vampire.

"I think you just mean _hot_. We don't deal in meat around these areas." He smirked.

"_Right_.." Robin replied, cursing in his head.

"So, Cory, maybe you'd like to see a movie sometime?" Emmett asked, completely brushing off the idea that Rosalie would be mad.

_Please, Rosalie, mad?_ Emmett laughed at his own denial.

Starfire watched the interesting human laugh. He was so like a child, the thick, curly hair, and the dimples. But so grown up. Like one of the fast-speakers she saw on the music channels. Like that man, Half A Dollar or the man named after her favourite candy-coated chocolate treat.

"Of course! Ro--_Richard_, we should all have a meeting and watch a movie! It would be most wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed without noticing the stares she was drawing.

Emmett sighed inaudibly.

Alice giggled and made plans with Starfire.

Jasper sat stiffly.

Robin looked serious.

----

The bell rang, and whilst Raven and Edward were bantering, Alice and Starfire exchanged numbers, Beastboy walked with Bella to class, Cyborg trailed behind awkwardly, Jasper waited for Alice, and Robin and Emmett exchanged stiff goodbyes.

----

Entering the English class, Raven almost leapt into the seat in the darkest corner. She scowled as Edward waved cheerfully from the doorway, turning heads like dominoes being knocked over toward her. Cyborg entered quietly, taking the seat in front of Raven. Beastboy came in chattering with Bella, and she saw Edward stiffen. Bella barely acknowledged Edward, instead, followed Beastboy to his seat next to Raven. Beastboy looked instinctively toward the darkest corner, knowing Raven would be there. Walking up to her desk, he turned away from Bella, and put his hand on hers', noticing a scowl already temporarily etched into her grim face.

"Rough day?"

"_Tell me about it_." She growled, staring intently at her pencil, which was slowly turning over in the groove on her desk.

"Why don't you do that instead?"

"Two words." She leaned closer toward him. He felt her breath on his neck as she whispered, "Edward. Cullen."

"What, is he _annoying_ you?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, what gave it away?" She raised an eyebrow, failing to notice the sarcasm she used daily. _Hourly_, in fact.

She must've been upset, or she would have slammed a desk into his skull for putting his hand over hers. Or maybe she was _really_ good at acting, Beastboy could only wonder.

"Garfield? _Gar_?" Bella said over and over, until he turned around, her voice breaking through his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He said, pulling his olive hand from Raven's. He though he saw Raven's face soften for a second and she turned in his direction.

"I was thinking, we should _completely_ go see a movie together." Bella said (a lot like Jessica), as she stared in his green eyes, using very single tactic she'd read in a magazine.

_It worked on Jake, it should work on Gar, right?_ They both seemed as dense.

"Oh, yeah, sure," He said distractedly. Raven's finger was tracing on his shoulder. _Part of the act?_

"Rae, you think we could see a movie with Bella?" He gulped animatedly, suddenly extremely nervous and fidgety. Goosebumps rose from where her finger traced. A minature stonehenge of goosebumps.

Raven giggled unnaturally, and said, "Of _course_, Gar! Maybe we could double date with her and Edward." She instantly regretted volunteering extra time with Edward. She stopped tracing Beastboy's shoulder flirtatiously, the point had been made.

_Keep up the act, and remember the mission_.

Bella had _no_ part in it.

Or so she thought.


End file.
